


Not a Waste of Time

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, Magic, Pseudo-History, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual man with a blue box appears just in time to comfort Merlin post 5.13. Fills Time Travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Waste of Time

**Author's Note:**

> A _really_ long drabble. It just got away from me. :D

Merlin sat on the shore of the Lake of Avalon, staring off into the distance where the boat had long disappeared. His eyes were dry, but only because he was dehydrated. His throat ached and his head hurt. The rest of him was numb though, and he was barely awake. But he did manage hear an odd sound behind him—it sounded like a giant wheezing monster.

He whipped around to see a tall blue box, big enough to fit a single person inside. _Where did that come from?_ He got up and walked over to it. There were odd words on the door—at least they _looked_ like words.

Merlin had walked around the box twice and was now standing a few feet in front of it when the door opened abruptly. He took up a defensive posture as an older man- about Uther’s age when he passed -stepped out. “Oh, who are you?” the man asked.

Merlin stared, scrutinizing this man who was wearing an odd black waistcoat, trousers and shoes. “I am Merlin. Who are _you_?”

“Oh, Old English. Delightful—I’ve got to brush up anyway . . . wait. Did you say your name was _Merlin_?”

“Yes, why? Do I know you?”

“No, I don’t _think_ we’ve ever met. But you’re supposed to be a myth. A legend.”

Merlin laughed ironically. “Not likely. I’m just a servant who failed at his destiny.”

“ _Servant_? So what was this destiny then? Did it have something to do with King Arthur?”

“How did you know?”

“That’s not important. How did you supposedly fail your ‘destiny’?”

“Arthur died. Albion was not united and magic was not restored to Camelot.”

“Magic, huh? That I have trouble believing. But as far as Albion being united, I think you’ll find that you didn’t fail. Come with me.”

Merlin moved. “Who did you say you were again?”

“I didn’t. I’m the Doctor.” He held out his hand and Merlin looked at it a moment before clasping it the way the knights did. The Doctor was a bit taken aback, but went with it. “Step inside here.”

Merlin stepped through the door, not sure what he was expecting, but he sure wasn’t expecting what he saw. He looked around and his mouth fell open; he stepped out again, as if to make sure things were still normal, then stepped inside again.

The Doctor had stood to the side as he did this, unsurprised. He expected the usual, _it’s bigger on the inside!_ but it never came. All Merlin said was, “Well, that’s different. Is it some kind of spell that makes it different on the inside?”

The Doctor looked at him, surprised. He’d never been asked _that_ before. “Not quite. It’s Time Lord technology.”

“What’s ‘technology’?”

“Ahh . . . science.” He closed the door behind him.

“Well, it’s beyond any science _I_ know.”

“I’ll bet. Come with me.”

“Are we going somewhere?”

“You’ll see. This scientific wonder travels in time.”

“Oh, I’ve done that, sort of.”

The Doctor was ending up surprised quite a bit today. “Well, let’s go see evidence that you haven’t failed.” He walked over to the console and flipped his usual switches and dials. Merlin startled a bit at the sounds it made, but otherwise watched in silence.

The Doctor set the destination for Camelot, five years from today’s date. They materialized in what looked like an unused bedroom and he followed Merlin to the door. He watched Merlin’s face as he opened the door and looked out. “So we did travel. But to Camelot?”

“Five years in the future. Let’s go see what’s happening. I’m guessing there’s a big round table somewhere? Why don’t you show me? And it’s best if we stay hidden.”

Merlin nodded. “All right.” They left the room and headed for the throne room. Merlin ushered him through a servants’ entrance and they looked inside.

There was Gwen in a dress Merlin didn’t recognize. Sitting next to her was a little boy with skin a bit lighter than hers and eyes the same shade as Arthur’s— _he has a son!_ He recognized few of the knights and Gwen looked older. But also at the table were Bayard, Olaf, Odin, Annis, and other crowned individuals he didn’t recognize. When Merlin listened, he heard Gwen and the others discussing trade routes across Albion.

Merlin turned to the Doctor. “They’re talking about _Albion_ —it’s been established?”

“That’s not all. Is there a window nearby?”

“Yes.” He led the Doctor to the upper level of that room. They looked out the windows there and watched a servant trip then use magic to right the clothes he’d spilled. On a set of steps, a little girl spoke to little birds, who trilled back to her. She laughed like she understood them.

“Do you see _now_?”

Merlin’s eyes were watery “I do. But what of Arthur?”

“Come. Let’s go back to that room.” Merlin led the Doctor back to the room where they got into the blue box again. “Now I’m taking you _fifteen hundred_ years into the future. Things will be vastly different to what you know, but don’t be alarmed. I’ll tell you what you need to know and keep you safe.”

Merlin nodded and held on to the railing as the box again hurtled through time (and presumably space). This time, they opened the door to what looked kind of like Camelot. There were stone buildings and roads, and grass everywhere. “Follow me,” the Doctor told him.

The Doctor led him to one of the buildings and opened its wide doors. He walked over to one of the doors inside, listened for a moment, then beckoned Merlin over. He opened the door and ushered him inside to a giant room that sloped down to a dais. There were hundreds of chairs on the sloping floor; the Doctor led him over to two unoccupied chairs and told him to sit. He nodded toward the man who stood on the dais and said, “Listen.”

“King Arthur was supposed to have lived around five hundred A.D. While few historical records verify his existence, many do proclaim that Britannia became a united kingdom about this time*. This marks the first time in history Britannia became such. Though conquerors later came to disturb the peace, stories lauding the deeds of the Once and Future King remain to this day. Many have inspired stories, movies and even television shows . . .”

Merlin stopped listening then. Tears began silently running down his face. “ _Arthur_ . . . he’s remembered this far in the future?”

“Yes he is. And while they consider him a myth, he’s inspired many people over the years. Listen a bit more.”

“Today, the United Kingdom owes its existence to King Arthur. Without his ideals of truth and justice, where would our great countries be today? And who knows—maybe he could indeed rise when we have need of him again.”

People in the huge room stood and began clapping, but Merlin and the Doctor just sat in their places. The Doctor had his arm around him as he silently cried. After a moment, they both stood and left the room. The Doctor led him back to the blue box and inside then helped him sit. He handed Merlin a handkerchief and sat next to him.

“Do you see now? You _didn’t_ fail. Arthur is remembered fondly and his heritage of truth, justice and a united kingdom came to pass.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered. “So . . . I take it I’m mentioned along with him?” The Doctor nodded. “ _That’s_ how you know me. But magic?”

“If it still exists, I have no knowledge of it. But then again, I’ve seen many things that could be thought of as magical, so you never know.”

“Doctor, _does_ Arthur rise again?”

“Now _that’s_ an interesting question.” He jumped up and dashed over to the console. “Would you like to find out?”

Merlin’s eyes lit up. “Oh, may I?”

“Let’s do it.” The Doctor again threw his switches and held on for dear life. But he had a feeling that whatever they found, Merlin would be able to move forward through his grief. After all, _his_ story wasn’t finished yet.

*My revisionist history. I’m too lazy to Google any different.


End file.
